


I Called It

by TwistedTurtle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Language, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, Lavender Brown Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedTurtle/pseuds/TwistedTurtle
Summary: Drabble about Lavender thought's on .... charms projects one evening in the Eighth year commonMade for week 1 of the 2020 Dramione Last Drabble Writer Standing competition. Theme: Lavender/Admiration
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 6





	I Called It

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble I created for the 2020 Dramione Last Drabble Writer Standing competition. This was Week 1 and the theme was Lavender/Admiration. All drabbles for the competition had to be between 100 and 500 words. The competition is still going on, if you are interested in reading and/or voting the other entries you can by looking under the author DramioneLDWS on A03.

**Lavender Brown’s POV, 8th-year common room, 7:38 pm**

_Sigh_. I am for once trying to get some work done…  
This Charms project is kicking my ass, I’ve already worked on it for like …10 hours. _With Justin Flinch-Fletchley_. He’s not even nice to look at. I guess it couldn’t hurt to take a break for a bit. I mean, I’ve already been working for like a _whole 12 minutes_. By myself.

_Oooo_ , Draco Malfoy has returned to the common room… he got so fit over the war. Man, the things I would do to him if he let me … It was apparently NOT a welcome gesture to show up at his door at 2 am with nothing but my robe on. 

Oh great, Hermione is here too. I hope they don’t … too fucking late for that, they’re already bickering. Jeez, they’ve been bickering since the start of this project a week ago. JUST FUCK ALREADY. 

Oh. _Apparently_ they’re taking my advice.

Well, I called it.


End file.
